La voix de la trahison
by Brivela
Summary: Une expérience, voilà comment Quartz à été détruite. C'est auprès de la congrégation de l'ombre, que Quartz va doucement ré apprendre à vivre et chercher qui est-elle réellement.


Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, ceux-ci ce font agresser par un liquide jaune.

Je mis un certain temps à les habituer et je remarque que j'étais dans un liquide jaune en suspension.

De petite bride me revienne dans mon cerveau épuiser par ces expériences.

J'étais de nouveau dans cette cuve, remarque, je ne l'ai jamais quitté….

Mon corps entier me lancer avec des douleurs aigüe.

Des seringues en tout genre étaient accrochées à mes bras et mes jambes et un masque à tuyau me permettait de respirer dans ce liquide.

En temps général je me rendors pour ne pas avoir à subir ces douleurs mais quelque chose m'en empêcher.

Quelque chose de pas normal, quelque chose de différents du quotidien qui m'entoure….

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, la paroi du mur à quelque mètre de ma cuve explosa en formant une brèche ronde.

Je cligne difficilement des yeux et observa les responsable de ce raffut.

L'équipe scientifique fut assez surprise et essaye de riposter mais les visiteurs ne se laissent pas faire.

L'un avait les cheveux roux avec un bandeau vert noir.

Un cache œil noir et portait un manteau noir et argent puis une écharpe orange.

Il avait dans la main un énorme maillet qu'il balança comme s'il ne pesait rien sur l'équipe scientifique.

Le second avait les cheveux longs noirs et les avait attachés en queue de cheval haute.

Le même manteau que son coéquipier et il utilisait un katana pour repousser toute forme d'attaque.

Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

Veulent ils eux aussi se battre pour me mettre la main dessus ?

Mas mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une présence se fit à mes côtés.

POV Yû Kanda

Je fis glisser ma main sur le long du mur et lorsque qu'on bifurque à droite, des bruits de voix me parvient sur la droite.

Je tends l'oreille et constate que c'est de l'autre côté du mur.

-C'est de l'autre côté. lançai-je.

Le lapin revient sur ses pas et colla son oreille contre le mur.

….

Il retira son oreille en hochant la tête :

-Exacte, voici donc leur bureau. Je ne sais combien de temps sa fait qu'on tourne en rond mais là j'en ai vraiment marre.

Il recula et vit grossir son maillet pour le projeter brutalement contre la façade.

Le mur laisse un passage assez grand pour nous et on a put se faufiler.

Bien sur, les occupants de la pièce ce sont relever pour ce défendre.

Après quelque minute de casse, je choppe celui qui semble être le chef du secteur.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci me devance :

-Que faite vous là ?! Cette zone est strictement interdite !

-Nous sommes là sur les ordres de la Confrérie de l'Ombre.

Il blêmit et lança soudain un regard apeuré vers le fond de la pièce.

Intrigué je l'amène avec moi et Lavi nous suit.

On arrive devant une énorme cuve et distingue une fille à l'intérieur vêtu seulement d'un bandage blanc cachant la poitrine et d'un short noir atteignant le milieu des cuisses, elle avait également plusieurs vingtaine de fils relier à son corps.

Ses longs cheveux roux dansaient autour d'elle.

Lavi s'approche doucement et mit sa main sur le verre.

La fille ouvrit les yeux, des yeux dorés et les posent sur nous.

Des yeux vides mais qui demander de l'aide.

Elle nous regarde faiblement sans aucune force.

Difficilement, elle leva la main tirant sur les fils planté dans ses veines et touche du bout des doigts la main de Lavi sur la vitre.

Ce mouvement du lui demander un effort inhumain car elle grimaça comme électrocuter et elle crache du sang.

La seconde suivante elle perdit conscience.

J'attrape le scientifique par le col :

-Je te donne quelque seconde pour m'expliquer.

Il me regarde surprit et secoua la tête négativement :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

Je le lâche et dégaine Mugen que je pointe sur sa gorge en grondant menaçant :

- Dis-nous tout ou je te tu !

Il trembla tandis que le lapin lisait toute sorte de dossier.

-Nous travaillons également pour la Confrérie !

-Ne me tente pas je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta collaboration, notre chef ne nous aurez pas fait venir sinon.

Il commence à suer et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Nous travaillons certes illégalement mais tout cela sert pour la confrérie ! Pour la création de nouveaux apôtres ! Pour vaincre ces Akuma et ces Noah !

Mon regard ce fit très noir :

-Des expériences sur la création des apôtres ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Ça été bouclé !

-On le sait mais nous sommes tombé sur ce spécimens et nous avons voulut continuer.

Énervé au plus grand point, je le balance contre une table ce qui le sonne.

-Heu, Kanda ? demande Lavi.

Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal s'il ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Je m'approche de lui et il me mit un dossier dans les mains.

Je l'ouvre et lut le contenu en fronçant les sourcils à fur et à mesure de la lecture :

_**Sujet Matrice âgé aujourd'hui de 17ans**_

_**Découverte il y a maintenant 17 ans par le directeur, nous avons entreprit de faire passer les expériences.**_

_**Étant âgée de 17 ans, elle porterait le nom de Quartz Mizuno, donné par la dame de l'orphelinat quand elle a été donnée par ses parents alors qu'ils mouraient sur les marches du bâtiment.**_

_**Elle nous a intriguées dans le sens ou elle rejeter d'elle-même les innocences et les paralyser pour leur éviter qu'elles ne la blessent.**_

_**On a d'abord pensé qu'elle possédait une innocence mais Hevlaska à été formel, elle ne possède pas d'innocence mais elle en a le pouvoir.**_

_**Dans son sang réside une entité aujourd'hui oublié.**_

_**Il a été dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps, des gardiens du cube, aujourd'hui, ces entités sont attribuées à de vulgaire figure de la voyance.**_

_**Les douze animaux du zodiaque chinois ont été les gardiens du cube.**_

_**Mais il n'a jamais été prouvé que ces créatures ne soit un jour tomber sur cette terre à l'exception d'un seul….**_

_**Il existe une légende conté sur ces êtres mythiques.**_

_**Un jour, l'empereur dieu à demander à son fidele serviteur de réunir les animaux de tout les pays pour une grande fête à l'occasion de leur nouvelle mission.**_

_**Ce fut le chat, un loyal serviteur qui est parti avertir tout le monde en commençant chez son ami le rat.**_

_**Le rat ayant appris cette fête trompa son ami en lui disant que l'empereur lui a dit lui même qu'elle se déroulerait le lendemain soir au lieu du soir même.**_

_**Il lui a même proposé de se reposer tandis qu'il partait en avertir les autres.**_

_**Le soir même, douze animaux furent réunit auprès de l'empereur et celui-ci fut attristé de l'absence du chat.**_

_**Le lendemain, celui-ci banni le chat et prit le rat comme fidele serviteur.**_

Je ferme le dossier et regarde ce stupide lapin :

-Et ? Tout le monde connait cette légende.

Il soupira :

-Yu-chan, tient, lit la suite.

Je résiste à l'envie de l'embrocher et lit le dossier suivant :

_**Sujet Matrice âgé aujourd'hui de 5ans**_

_**Nous avons enfin réussit à l'obliger à ce transformer pour qu'elle se défende lors des tests.**_

_**Elle aurait en elle l'entité du chat banni.**_

_**Elle se transforme en chat de taille basique mais il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse grandir d'avantage.**_

_**Mais elle possède un mode de combat en forme humaine.**_

_**Ses ongles deviennent des griffes acérées et ses dents poussent.**_

_**Le directeur a ordonné qu'on la pousse à bout et le résultat a été effrayant.**_

_**65 morts.**_

_**Une forme féline n'étant animée que par la vengeance et la haine.**_

_**Elle a détruit la vitre et s'est précipité dans les locaux décimant tout sur son passage.**_

_**Nous l'avons stoppé grâce à une pile dans son cou libérant des décharges électrique et elle est placée depuis ce moment dans la cuve.**_

_**Nous pratiquons alors les expériences à savoir si on peut utiliser son pouvoir pour transformer les non compatible en exorciste sans innocence.**_

_**Les échecs se succèdent.**_

_**Des personnes ayant reçut son pouvoir ou ses gènes se sont transformer en monstre.**_

_**Nous poursuivons les tests….**_

Je ferme le dossier et regarde la fille dans la cuve :

-Elle est une exorciste sans innocence ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait l'amener à Komui avant que d'autre viennent ici pour la cacher ailleurs afin de continuer leur expérience….

J'hoche la tête et prit tout les dossiers pour les ranger dans un sac.

Le lapin agrandit son maillet et vint frapper avec force la cuve.

Sous la vitre briser, le liquide s'échappa et son hôte également.

Ses fils avec les aiguilles s'arrachent de sa peau et le tuyau qu'elle avait dans la bouche s'arracha.

Quartz ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et semblait agoniser paniquer.

Le lapin lui prit le visage dans ses mains et tente de la calmer :

-Hey ! Calme-toi ! C'est fini, on va t'aider, tu va sortir de là !

Je la regarde et vit qu'il y a avait un sacré souci…..

POV Quartz

L'impact fut assez brutal quand je sentis les bouts de verres s'enfoncer dans mon dos.

Mais le plus terrible, c'est que je manquais d'air, je …..

Je n'arrive pas à respirer toute seule.

J'essaye d'inspirer mais ce fut un bruit d'outre tombe qui sortit de ma gorge.

Le roux en face de moi me criait de me calmer tandis que ma tête tourner.

Mon bruit de poumon vide reprit et j'entendis le deuxième gars à côté de moi jurer :

-Idiot ! Elle est en train de s'étouffer !

-Elle aurait avalé du produit ?!

Son regard dévie et il blanchit :

-Le tuyau ?! Elle ne sait pas respirer !

Mes yeux roule dans leur orbites tandis que je mourais à petit feu dans une telle souffrance que je viens à me dire que j'aurais préférer rester dans la cuve plutôt qu'agoniser dans une telle douleur.

-Calme là ! lance le brun à coter.

Le roux plaque une nouvelle fois ses mains sur mon visage et approche son visage du mien.

Une fois sure que je le regarde, il me chuchota de sorte à ce que je me concentre pour le comprendre :

-D'abords il faut que tu te calme, on ne te veut aucun mal.

Ses yeux verts me captiver et je réussis un tantinet à me calmer légèrement.

Voyant que j'étais assez attentive, il me fit un petit sourire :

-Bien, c'est très bien, maintenant il faut que tu inspires, comme si tu voulais aspirer.

Aspirer ?

Je tente d'aspirer et de la salive partit dans les voix respiratoires ce qui me fit tousser.

Cherchant mon souffle, mes poumons se remplissent automatiquement et j'essaye alors de me calmer au lieu de les cracher par terre.

Après quelque seconde où je me suis relevé pour m'assoir, je respire sourdement mais je réussis à me remplir les poumons.

Fière de mon exploit, le roux me fit un big sourire :

-Génial ! Tu assures vraiment Quartz !

Je relève la tête surprise.

Comment connaît-il ce nom ?!

Mon ébahissement du se lire sur mon visage car le rouquin ri doucement même si son regard était plutôt sombre :

-C'était écrit sur les dossiers….

Comprenant aussitôt de quoi il parlait, j'hoche la tête le visage sombre à mon tour.

-Maintenant qu'elle ne s'est pas étouffée, dépêchons nous d'aller au QG. lance le deuxième gars.

Je commence à trembler à sa phrase.

Ils vont me laisser ici ?

Puis le roux me mit son manteau sur les épaules :

-Tu va attraper froid avec une tenue pareille, aller viens.

Étant légèrement plus petite, le manteau m'arrive au dessus des genoux.

Je mis un pied devant puis quand je mis l'autre, je m'effondre par terre ayant perdu l'équilibre.

Le roux me rattrape in extremis tandis que le brun ralle encore une fois.

Je baisse la tête rageuse en serrant les poings quand le roux me fit passer sur son dos.

Je le regarde surprise tandis qu'il me sourie encore une fois :

-Accroche toi, tu n'es pas sorti de cette cuve depuis 12 ans, tes capacités doivent être amoindrit voir paralysé.

Timidement, je fis glisser mes bras à son cou et il passe ses bras sous mes jambes pour me maintenir.

Après un bref signe de tête à son copain, on sortit de ce bâtiment.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment et on sorti de la ville puis après 2heure de marche ou je m'étais redressé sur ses épaules afin de voir le paysage que je ne connaissais pas.

On arrive dans une auberge et entrons dans la chambre.

Deux lits étaient installés.

Le roux me posa sur celui de droite et s'installe à côté de moi.

Je remarque que l'autre gars n'était pas là.

Le roux me regarde et devine mon interrogation :

-Yu est allé faire quelque course, il va revenir.

J'hoche doucement la tête.

-Mais dit moi, tu ne sais pas parler ?

Je réfléchis puis hausse les épaules.

-Essaye, dit n'importe quoi.

Je lève les mains confuses.

- Ba je ne sais pas moi, dit mon prénom !

Je penche ma tête sur le coté en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Lavi. Répète après moi, La-vi.

J'ouvre la bouche tentant de reproduire les formes qu'a prit sa bouche :

-L….La…..L…..

Ma figure du devenir rouge sous le coup de l'effort me donnant plutôt une moue boudeuse que concentré.

Je vis un mince sourire tandis que Lavi attendait patiemment.

-La… v….v…vi…. La…..v…..vi.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit me coupant dans ma concentration.

Ce fut le deuxième garçon.

Je remarque également qu'il avait des signes assez différents que chez Lavi ou les scientifiques.

Tandis que je le dévisage, Lavi le pointe du doigt :

-Lui c'est Yu Kanda, un japonais qui aime trancher ce qui ne lui plait pas.

Le japonais le fusille d'un regard :

-Teme stupide lapin de pacotille.

Il pose deux sacs à coté du lit et me donne l'autre dans les mains :

-C'est tes fringues, je t'ai juste trouvé des habits alors pour les sous vêtements faudra attendre d'être au QG.

J'hoche la tête et sors les vêtements.

Un débardeur noir et un pull blanc, puis un pantalon noir et des ballerines noires.

Tout en restant sur le lit, j'enlève le manteau de Lavi et tente de faire passer le haut sans succès et je perdis l'équilibre pour finir par terre dans un grognement.

Lavi ri un peu puis je le senti se lever :

-Attend, je vais t'aider.

Il me prit sous les aisselles et me porte sans difficulté.

Il m'enlève le haut et me regarde en souriant :

-Ok, lève tes bras en haut.

J'exécute et il me fit passer le débardeur d'un coup.

Puis il me lève et tandis que je m'accroche à lui, il me fit mettre le pantalon puis les chaussures.

Une fois fait j'ouvris la bouche :

-Lavi.

Puis hoche la tête vivement en souriant.

Il me fit également un sourire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Tandis que la soirée arrive, je décide de me lever du lit et tente de réapprendre à marcher.

Mais bon, il est quasiment impossible de réapprendre à marcher et cela ce confirme par toute les gamelles par terre.

Je soupire une énième fois en me massant mon postérieur douloureux sous le regard rieur de Lavi.

Yu me regardait également sans me voir et je fini donc par m'assoir par terre en poussant un soupire dépité….

Puis le tavernier nous amène des plateaux repas.

Je glisse du sol et me rapproche des deux garçons et les regardent engloutir leur repas.

Sentant mon regard peser, Yû me fixe et soupire en comprenant :

-Tu ne sais pas manger.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

Je regarde de nouveau mon plateau, du riz et un bol de soupe avec une pomme rouge.

Il se rapprocha pour s'assoir à côté de moi sous l'œil amusé de Lavi :

-La soupe, tu peux la boire directement, il n'y a pas de morceaux.

J'hoche la tête et il prit deux baguettes puis me montre :

-Tu vois la, tu glisses la baguette dans le creux de ta main, entre le pouce et l'index, en la faisant reposer sur l'auriculaire et l'annuaire qui sont légèrement repliés. Maintient la ainsi avec l'articulation du pouce.

J'exécute très attentive.

-Tu prends ensuite l'autre l'autre baguette entre le majeur et l'index et maintien là avec l'extrémité du pouce. Maintient la baguette du bas immobile. Puis bouge ton index de haut en bas en actionnant uniquement la baguette du haut, le pouce servant d'axe.

Je fis le tout en une paire de baguette tenait fièrement dans ma main.

-Le reste ne dépend plus que de l'expérience.

J'hoche vivement la tête en souriant et attaque le riz.

Puis on dépose les plateaux près de la porte et vient ensuite l'histoire des lits.

Un seul était simple et l'autre double.

Kanda prit d'office le simple en menaçant quiconque d'approcher s'il ne veut pas se retrouver tranché par Mugen.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté et Lavi m'a dit que c'est ainsi que le katana de Yû s'appelait.

Lavi regarde le lit puis après mit avoir déposé se dirige vers un coin de la pièce.

Je l'attrape aussitôt par la manche et lui fit une moue désolé.

Il sourit à demi en me frottant les cheveux :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais juste à côté.

Je croise les bras et lui jette un regard noir.

Il ri puis me regarde sérieusement :

-Tu ne veux pas que j'aille ailleurs ?

J'hoche vivement la tête et l'attrape par le bras pour le faire assoir sur le lit.

Il soupire et s'installe sous la couverture tandis que je sourie victorieusement.

POV Lavi

Au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque chose ayant la tremblote me réveille.

J'ouvre les yeux à moitié fatigué et remarque que c'est Quartz qui gémissait en se tenant la tête.

Elle était en train de faire un sale cauchemar.

Pris d'un soudain élan, je la pris dans mes bras et cale sa tête dans mon cou.

Mon étreinte du la rassurer car les tremblements se calment et elle agrippe fermement ma veste m'empêchant donc de la repousser à cause du Bookman que je suis mais je me suis dit…

Pourquoi pas ?

Juste une fois, j'aimerais laisser mon identité derrière moi et passé une nuit sans que ces questions ne me tourmentent.

Je raffermis ma prise un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Juste une nuit…..

**-Chapitre 1 the end-**

**Je sais, sa va raller mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes autre fics et personne ne vient les voir malgré les chapitres récemment mit en ligne.**

**C'est pourquoi je vais me concentrer sur celle-ci en me posant la question si je continu tout de même les autres ou pas.**

**J'aime ma petite Quartz et je ne tiens à ne pas la transformer en Marie-Sue.**

**Pour l'instant je trouve ça bien parti !**

**Allez mes petits, y a que des reviews qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, pleassse ! **

**Même ceux qui la suivront, sa me fera plaisir ! **

**Allez,**

**See You Soon**

**Bribri**


End file.
